Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving uplink control information.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data services. Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Multiple access systems include, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and a Multi-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system.